<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы — птицы by Le_Cygne8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837858">Мы — птицы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8'>Le_Cygne8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Childhood, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Magical Realism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир полон ужасов, чудес и красоты, а Ячи просто ищет своё призвание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы — птицы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: ame_rin </p><p>В этой AU Яко Кацураги - тётя Ячи Хитоки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мир — удивительно страшное место. И страшно удивительное.</p><p>Ячи знала это с раннего детства и всё не могла определиться, чего же больше было в мире: ужасов или чудес. Может, поровну? А может, одновременно? И ужасы, и волшебство? Окружающий мир поражал воображение — да так, что порой становилось очень страшно. Но одно точно: мир всегда мог показать ей что-то захватывающе прекрасное.</p><p>Ячи шла в детский садик — с мамой за руку, по тротуару — а напротив, почти наперерез, бежал мальчишка с рыжими вихрами, с маленьким рюкзачком, а за ним, кажется, пытался поспеть какой-то взрослый. Ячи не могла рассмотреть кто именно: мама ли, папа, бабушка, дедушка, старший брат или сестрёнка. Ячи смотрела на стаю рыжих сверкающих птиц — те разлетались в стороны, вверх, будто раскрытые крылья, и следовали за мальчиком, шаг за шагом, взмах за взмахом. Восхитительно! Ячи не могла оторвать от зрелища взгляда. Мальчишка уже скрывался за поворотом, а золотисто-огненные всполохи рыжих птиц ещё сверкали в воздухе. По правде, Ячи тоже так хотела! А если не так, то как-нибудь похоже. Но Ячи ведь была совершенно обычной.</p><p>Мама — по пятам за ней ходил золотой красавец-гепард с янтарными глазами — её невидимых рыжих птиц не замечала, говорящих котов не слышала, и даже феи, танцующие в листве деревьев и цветочных клумбах, ей не показывались. Но Ячи думала: это она просто от невнимательности. Потому что времени маме часто не хватало, а когда же она рисовала, всё её внимание было сосредоточено на объекте. Вещи, изображения вещей и слова как вещи — вот где проявлялись её таланты. «Сила духа!». «В работу должны быть вложены чувство и замысел. Если не ощущаются, значит, ты не закончила». Мама Ячи работала дизайнером, и в её работах этот самый «дух» точно был. Ячи тоже пробовала — и рисовала плакаты для детского садика, а потом и в начальной школе. Получалось не так впечатляюще, но она тоже стремилась вперёд! Вперёд и вверх, задумчиво поправляла она себя в мыслях, если вспоминала того классного рыжика со сверкающими птицами. </p><p>Ячи видела его ещё пару раз: нечаянно сталкивалась в парке, и где-то на шумной улице тоже померещилась его макушка. Птицы по-прежнему эффектно взлетали вокруг него и, вроде бы, даже росли вместе с ним, потому что казались крупнее, чем в первую встречу. Странно, что люди этого не замечали. По-настоящему волшебные, красочные тени были у всех, и Ячи очень смущалась, когда приходилось знакомиться с новыми людьми. За прохожими она могла просто наблюдать, а так… становилось очень неловко. </p><p>У иных тени смешивались с телом и лишь напоминали о себе: призрачной виноградной лозой, бегущей по лодыжке, или совершенно собачьим встряхиванием после дождя, и это ещё было ничего. Некоторые тени гуляли сами по себе. А другие стояли на страже своих людей. Вот с кем здороваться в первую очередь? С новым знакомым или со змеёй, которая обвивала этого человека с ног до головы и пробовала воздух раздвоенным языком прямо перед лицом Ячи? Здравый смысл знать ничего не хотел о вежливости и невидимости, он подсказывал, что здороваться сначала надо со змеёй, и желательно поклониться поглубже и честно-честно пообещать, что она не задумала ничего плохого. Ячи замирала в ужасе и даже не замечала, какого пола был человек и какое имя назвал. Змея же! Ух! Тогда она самой себе напоминала испуганного кролика или птичку, даже если змея была самая безобидная и очень даже красивая.</p><p>Мама же, кроме работы — вот уж где она видела всё и вытворяла всякое, пристально смотрела разве что на благоустройство дома и на саму Ячи. С пространством дома всё было просто, это ведь тоже мамина территория, с которой она умело управлялась: безопасность, чистота и порядок, запасы продуктов, бытовой комфорт и ощущение домашнего уюта — тот самый её «дух» дома, сообщающий всем собой, что люди здесь любят друг друга. С ней же, как считала сама Ячи, было труднее, даже если она всего лишь маленькая девочка, а дом большой и сложный. Конечно, мама счастливо смеялась: «Ты моё лучшее творение, даже не сомневайся», она подбадривала: «Ты найдёшь то, что ищешь. Рисование великолепно, дух вещей — восхищает, но, может быть, у тебя другое призвание?». </p><p>Например, тётя Ячи путешествовала по миру и читала в сердцах людей. Тётя — известный частный детектив, и она использовала свои способности, чтобы разгадывать великие загадки и помогать людям. Жуткие загадки Ячи не нравились, но помогать людям — это же правда здорово! Вот если бы Ячи ещё не стеснялась… Но тётя Яко, приезжающая к ним раз в пару лет, подбадривала её тем, что и она не сразу стала детективом, да и читать в сердцах правду училась не один год. «Видеть ноты или уметь их читать, слышать мелодию или сочинить и сыграть — это ведь не одно и то же? Не сразу, но ты во всём разберёшься, Ячи, и справишься. Ну-ка, улыбнись, у тебя замечательная улыбка, а у меня замечательная племянница».</p><p>А всё жуткое и таинственное Ячи старательно обходила стороной. Однажды, когда ей было лет пять, приглядывать за ней почему-то оставили помощника тёти Яко, детектива Нейро Ногами. В сознательном возрасте Ячи даже представить не могла, что же могло произойти, чтобы этого несомненно впечатляющего демона оставили с ней наедине. Те полтора дня в памяти Ячи отпечатались ярко. Для начала, различить человеческое лицо Нейро у Ячи не получалось. Она видела только птичье. Огромный светло-жёлтый клюв, витые рога… Нейро был самой хищной птицей, какую она только видела. И единственным настоящим демоном, которого она знала. </p><p>В подробных инструкциях, оставленных мамой и тётей, они разбирались вдвоём. Как кормить ребёнка. Как нагреть еду до нужной температуры. Какую одежду выбрать, когда идёшь на прогулку. Читать умел Нейро, но где лежит еда, какую большую кнопку нужно нажать на микроволновке, и чем платье отличается от рубашки, показывала Ячи. И вот прогулка получилась жуткой. В оставленных инструкциях был огромный список, чего с Ячи делать ни в коем случае нельзя — на тринадцати страницах! Это тётя Яко постаралась. Но там не было ничего о том, куда им нельзя ходить. А Нейро очень заинтересовало, какие тени видела Ячи в людях. Он изучал человеческую природу в поиске самых вкусных, самых питательных тайн. Нейро с Ячи за руку отправились в путешествие по городу, а когда она устала ходить, то Нейро взял её на руки. Это было настоящее приключение!</p><p>Самые весёлые безобидные места, вроде парка развлечений и парковой зоны с цветочными клумбами и прудом с уточками, где любили гулять мамы с колясками. Самые жуткие тёмные переулки, какие-то не совсем заброшенные высотки и глухие подвалы, непонятные места, яркие и шумные, или наоборот, наполовину затемнённые и ещё более шумные, лишь через много лет опознанные как казино и арена с подпольными боями. И, наконец, главное, что они исследовали: самые разные тени. Правда, Нейро попутно ещё съел пару загадок и остановил что-то плохое. Ячи запомнила это лишь отдельными сценами, но Нейро казался крутым и всесильным. Тогда Ячи было весело, удивительно и очень странно. И вовсе не страшно, ведь она была с Нейро, а значит, в безопасности.</p><p>Страх пришёл потом, с обрывками воспоминаний, проживанием их заново, осмыслением. Невесёлые деньки. Нейро был взрослым и уж точно мог защитить от чего угодно и кого угодно, но ещё он был фанатичным исследователем с очень альтернативной демонической логикой. Однако польза от той прогулки тоже нашлась. С тех пор всякий раз, как что-то дрожью холода отзывалось в ней, походило на что-то с той «тёмной» прогулки, она бежала прочь: и удивительно ловко стала избегать любых подозрительных тёмных углов, а также подозрительных людей, даже если они казались очень приличными и даже тени их вели себя вполне мило. Или это тёмные углы и люди её теперь избегали. Даже немного зная Нейро, можно было подозревать, что такое тоже возможно. </p><p>Но больше Ячи с ним не оставляли, то был исключительный случай, и «почему» оставили тогда — Ячи так никто и не рассказал. Так что прогулка оставалась единственной, зато вот историй было рассказано множество! Со средней школы в редкие приезды тёти Яко с Нейро Ячи училась отгадывать финалы детективных сказок. Очень реалистичных сказок, надо сказать. Это было страшно увлекательно, но по большей части — просто страшно. Так что становление детектива, несмотря на все чаяния Нейро и участие тёти Яко, не сложилось. Какое же у неё тогда призвание? А вдруг никакого?</p><p>Может быть, конечно, какое-то призвание у неё и было, но пока Ячи пошла в первый класс старшей школы и даже клуб не могла выбрать. Не знала, что ей правда понравится и очень стеснялась. А ещё напоминала себе, что не любит загадки и обходит места, где очень страшно. И ей совсем, ну совсем ни капельки было не интересно, что происходит в спортивном зале, когда там занимается волейбольный клуб. А даже из-за двери, когда Ячи пару раз подглядывала, ощущалось нечто потрясающее. Столько азарта, искр, взлетающих птиц Ячи не видела никогда. Конечно, она смотрела по телевизору спортивные матчи, но через экраны она не видела живые тени.</p><p>Зачем она вообще приходила к дверям волейбольного клуба? В привычно удивительном мире случилось нечто по-новому удивительное! Её любимый рыжий мальчик со сверкающими птицами поступил в параллельный класс той же школы!</p><p>А затем в этом страшном школьном мире случилось и кое-что по-новому страшное. Прекрасная богиня подошла к ней. </p><p>Ячи даже не смогла различить, где девушка, где её тень, да это было и не важно. Такой восхитительно красивой девушки Ячи ещё не встречала. Она, Шимизу, Ячи повторяла её имя про себя, вот оно имя божества, что-то ласково говорила, кажется, спрашивала помощи или что-то предлагала. На что угодно Ячи сказала бы ей да. А когда Шимизу ушла, Ячи и поняла, что кое-что ей пообещала. Кое-что невероятное и очень важное.</p><p>Теперь Ячи пришла в волейбольный клуб. И, ох, как же она завидовала невозмутимости кошек, которые никогда не стесняются! Было очень-очень страшно. Но один лохматый чёрный кот на перемене, когда она вышла на солнышко подышать воздухом, ей как раз посоветовал ничего не бояться и в клуб всё-таки прийти. «Раз уж мысли об этом месте всё равно не отпускают, иди и разберись, почему, — задумчиво наклонил голову чёрный котище. — Даже любопытно, что там такое волшебное. Говоришь, птицы взлетают и богиня пришла за тобой… Может, это твой прайд? В смысле, что там у птичек, стая?» </p><p>Ячи пришла. Но так волновалась, что немножко опоздала. Шла тренировка, и когда Ячи посмотрела не через узкую щель, а распахнула дверь — и распахнула глаза от восхищения — вокруг неё взметнулись золотые то ли перья, то ли крылья.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>